In medical ultrasound imaging, transducer performance plays a key role in ultrasound image quality. One common type of ultrasound imaging system is the intravascular ultrasound (IVUS) system. With this system, an IVUS transducer is provided on a distal end of a catheter and the catheter is inserted into blood vessels. Common imaging targets for IVUS systems are coronary artery walls. As such, the transducers and catheters must have a small size that fits within coronary arteries. IVUS transducers are typically single-element transducers, which are small enough to fit within coronary arteries. However, single-element ultrasound transducers have inherent limitations in performance of both transducer sensitivity and bandwidth. IVUS transducers are also designed for a single use only. Once the IVUS procedure is completed, the IVUS transducer is thrown away. As such, there are cost constraints that limit the types of materials and processes that can be used to make IVUS transducers.
It would be advantageous to have an improved single-element ultrasound transducer that has a wider bandwidth and an increased sensitivity. It would also be advantageous to have an improved single-use transducer that is cost-effective to manufacture.